All I Ever Wanted
by amygerrard
Summary: Damon gives Elena another time-out. Set after 3x11, 'Our Town'. Songfic to 'All I Ever Wanted' by 'Basshunter'. Prompt by elenarain.


**AN: Another fic for 'The Vampire Diaries Free-For-All Comment Ficathon: Part 4'. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Damon gives Elena another time-out. Set after 3x11, 'Our Town'. Songfic to 'All I Ever Wanted' by 'Basshunter'. Prompt by elenarain.  
**

**Rated: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Damon smirked to himself as he climbed through Elena's bedroom window and into her bedroom. _She should really learn to lock her window_, he mused. He took a second to simply look at her as she lay there sleeping, appreciating the slow rise and fall of her chest that dispelled the nightmare he had had earlier that night. He had woken up in a sweat with a loud yell when he had imagined how the beat of her heart had ceased at the hands of his brother. He slowly sat down on her bed, carefully so as not to wake the sleeping beauty. She turned in her sleep, her body naturally curling around his as her hand landed on his knee.

He smiled as she let out a soft moan as she burrowed further into her pillow, her hand curling around his knee possessively. Damon's hand moved subconsciously until his index finger was trailing up and down the bare flesh of Elena's arm, raising goose bumps on her olive skin.

"Elena," he murmured softly as he tucked a chestnut brown lock of hair behind her ear. His hand softly stroked her cheek and he revelled in the moment when she nuzzled into his palm as she sighed in contentment. "Elena."

She stirred from her sleep slowly, her eyelashes fluttering against her rosy cheeks before they finally opened, revealing her weary doe eyes to him. Damon smiled softly at her confused expression, thinking that it was the most adorable he had ever seen her look.

"Damon?" Elena sighed, her eyes slowly drifting closed of their own accord.

He chuckled as her breathing began to slow, signalling that she was about to fall asleep again. "Hey, sleepyhead," he cajoled, shaking her softly.

"No," she groaned, burying herself underneath the covers. "Let me sleep."

"No can do," Damon smirked, prying the covers from her tight grip.

"Why?" Elena whimpered as she squinted in the morning light.

"Don't look at me like I killed a puppy," he chuckled, flicking her nose. "I'm taking you out."

She looked at him suspiciously, her eyes squinting in question. "Where?"

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," he cajoled. "Come on," he patted her thigh above the quilt, "up you get."

"Fine," she muttered as she threw the covers from her body, pretending that she didn't see the way his eyes lingered on her bare legs.

"What, no objections? That's not the Elena I know," _and love_, he added silently.

"Well, I nearly died last night and I could use a time-out," she spat before her expression turned to one of regret. "I'm sorry."

"No need," he sighed, remembering how close he had come to losing her. Well, not necessarily losing her, she would have been a vampire but she might have changed. He knew first hand how vampirism could change people. He waited patiently as she got ready in the bathroom, his mind drifting to what he imagined they could be like if they were together.

He was broken out if his reverie by the creak of the door as Elena emerged from the bathroom. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her; she looked exquisite. She was dressed in a pair of deep pink skinny jeans, a tight, flowery top with a light blue denim jacket over it. His eyes scanned her body and, with a small smile, finally landed on her feet which were encased in her ever present Chucks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she blushed as his stare penetrated her brown eyes.

Damon panicked, realising she had noticed his ogling before he settled into his normal, nonchalant self. "Like what?"

_Like I'm the reason you wake up in the morning_, she thought. "Never mind," she shook her head as she moved towards her bed. She quickly picked up her bag from the previous night before she grabbed his hand. "Come on."

He allowed her to pull him from the bed, secretly loving how her warm fingers curled around his hand in a tight grip. They went down the stairs and bid goodbye to Ric, who didn't seem at all surprised by Damon's presence.

Damon sped around to the passenger side of his Camaro, opening the door for her before he slid into the driver's seat.

They had been driving down the roads of Mystic Falls when Elena's curiosity got the best of her. "Where are we going?"

He chuckled in response, "nuh-uh, not telling!"

"Damon!" she whined.

"Not going to work, princess," he smiled, ignoring her puppy dog eyes that he knew could make him confess all of his secrets. She huffed in response before slumping into the chair. The car ride remained silent until Elena suddenly perked up as she recognised her surroundings.

"How did you?" she murmured as the Camaro rolled to a stop.

"I asked Jeremy," he smiled as she suddenly flung herself into his arms.

"Thank you," she sighed, tightening her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her back. She slowly released him but placed a feather light kiss on his right cheek as she pulled back. With a small smile she climbed out of the car, leaving a dumbstruck Damon behind. His raised his hand to his cheek, his fingertips grazing the spot where her lips had been, the warmth still burning his skin.

Damon got out of the car and moved to her side as she leaned against the car door. Elena smiled as she watched the children running around the park, their happy laughs and screams of joy filling the air. Damon, on the other hand, simply watched her as her sense of contentment washed over him.

_All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling._

_All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine._

"Thank you, again," she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. He smiled softly as her body angled towards him unconsciously.

"You're welcome," he whispered, slowly moving his arm so that it wrapped around her waist as his hand squeezed her side in comfort.

They stood like that for what felt like hours until Elena's stomach growled in hunger. With a chuckle, Damon held her hand as he led her towards a nearby food stand. A few minutes later, they were sat at a picnic table as they ate their chicken sandwiches and lemonade.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elena smiled as Damon paused, mid-bite.

He set his sandwich down on the table before he set his penetrating gaze on her face. "Jeremy told me that when you were upset, you dad -_Grayson_- used to take you here."

She grinned at his nervous twitching as he waited for her response. "You're too good for me," she sighed. "I mean, who else would think of doing this? You're one of a kind, Damon Salvatore."

"That I am," he smirked. "I could always show you what else I'm one of a kind at," he said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Aaaand, he's back!" she laughed, swatting his leg with her foot. Soon they were having a big game of footsie underneath the picnic table as their laughs joined that of the children's.

* * *

"I had a really great time this morning, Damon." Elena sighed happily as he walked her to her porch. Damon's hand was placed softly on the small of her back as he led her to the front door.

He chuckled softly. "It was my pleasure." Their eyes connected as they stood at the threshold of the house, neither quite willing to leave yet.

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby, why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me._

Elena opened her mouth to say something but her words caught in her throat as Damon's eyes darted between her lips and her eyes. He grabbed her hand softly, circling his thumb along her palm in a soothing manner. She held her breath as he leaned in slowly but almost groaned in disappointment as he changed his direction at the last minute and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Goodbye, Damon," she murmured as she pulled her hand from his and turned to leave.

"Elena, wait!" he protested, grabbing her arm to halt her movements. "Come to dinner with me."

"Okay," she breathed, her mouth forming a grin.

Damon gave his own smile in response as he nodded his head. "Good, good. The boarding house, say around 8 o'clock?" He watched as her eyes lit up at their plans before they darkened unexpectedly but he quickly understood her hesitance and was quick to reassure her. "_He_ won't be there, it will just be us."

Elena placed a quick kiss on his cheek and gave him a soft nod, confirming their plans before she finally entered the house. She leaned against the door, smiling happily to herself as it closed with a soft click.

"You okay?" Ric questioned as she stood at the door with a love struck expression.

"I'm great," she laughed before she ran up the stairs leaving a confused Ric in her absence.

* * *

_I'm so alone, here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do_

Elena stepped out of her car shakily, trying to maintain her balance in her high-heeled wedges. She quickly scanned over her outfit, making sure everything matched. She wore a light blue, denim bustier with silver buttons, a black skater skirt, a pair of black wedges and a few silver bangles on her wrist. She took a few deep breaths as she stood out side of the door, fiddling with her ponytail slightly before she finally found the courage to knock the door.

" I was wondering when you-" Damon stuttered as he opened the door and got his first look at her. He scanned her body, taking in the sight of her spilling breasts, the small sliver of her toned stomach that was not covered by either her bustier or skirt and he almost groaned at the sight of her long, tanned legs. "You look... _stunning_."

"Thank you," she blushed, looking at her shoes.

He reached across and tilted her head up with one finger and inclined his head towards the house. "Please, come in."

Elena followed him into the boarding house, tracing his every footstep with one of her own until they entered the kitchen. An aroma of smells bombarded her as she walked through the doorway and she couldn't help breath it all on. "It smells delicious."

_It's not the only thing_, he laughed inwardly. "It should be ready in about 15 minutes. I made carbonara and for dessert, tiramisu. Your favourites, I believe," he smirked. When he was only greeted with silence he turned and paused as she was staring at him with a look she had never directed at him, it looked almost _loving_. Before he had time to dwell on it, she was in his arms and her lips were pressed to his. She backed him into the counter, the sound of shaking dishes radiating from the cupboards, and threaded her fingers through his raven locks. He groaned against her lips as she massaged his scalp, scraping her nails lightly against his skin. His hands soon found her waist, gripping at it tightly as she arched her body into his. All rational thought had been wiped from his brain the moment her lips touched his but soon enough, the doubts surfaced and infiltrated his mind as he broke their kiss.

"Wait," he gasped as she moved to kiss him again. He placed his index finger against her swollen lips as he licked his own, enjoying the taste of her. "What are you doing?"

"What I want," she sighed, "and trying to not feel guilty about it."

Damon leaned his forehead against hers, taking in the scent of her arousal as it perfumed the air. "Are you sure? What about dinner?" he groaned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Dinner can wait," she whispered, tipping her head so that her lips grazed his throat. His hand linked with hers and he pulled her behind him as he made his way to his bedroom.

_And everyday you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the world, you win my eyes  
For you're all I want in my life_

Damon shut the door softly behind them before he cupped her cheeks in his hands. He stared into her brown orbs, memorising the look of adoration that shone there. With a soft sigh he lowered his lips to her, engaging her in a tender kiss much like their first _real_ one. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she opened them willingly. They explored each other tentatively, their tongues dancing together slowly as they got their first real tastes of each other. Her need for breath caused them to break the kiss, their noses rubbing together as they parted and they stared into each other's eyes longingly. He pulled her hair from her hair tie, running his fingers through her chocolate tresses as they fell around her shoulders in soft waves. Damon fingered the strap of her bustier, silently asking for permission. At her soft nod, his fingers danced across her chest until they reached the first button. He deftly removed all the buttons from their adjoining holes before he pulled the fabric down her arms, dropping it carelessly to the floor. He gasped at the sight of her bare breasts; her olive skin rose in goose bumps from the cold air of the room as her dusky pink nipples pebbled.

Damon raised his hands shakily, gently cupping her breasts in his palms as he enjoyed the weight of them in his hands. Elena sighed with pleasure as his thumbs flicked over nipples, tugging at them until she was moaning. She grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, walking them backwards until they collapsed on his soft bed together. She groaned as his weight pressed down deliciously on top of her and her hands soon found his blue shirt as she all put tugged it from his body. He made quick work of his own buttons before she tore the material to shreds and her hands soon roamed the muscles of his bare chest, grabbing greedily at the hard flesh. She arched her hips against his as he rocked against her giving her the friction that she was craving.

"Damon, please," she whispered as she tugged on his belt. He stepped up from the bed and quickly shrugged out of his trousers as she shimmied out of her skirt and kicked it to her feet. With one tug, Damon sent the skirt was flying across the room landing somewhere in the corner. She nearly moaned at the sight of his penis which was stood to attention. She hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties before she dragged them down her legs and dropped them on the floor. Damon groaned at the sight of her pink, womanly flesh before he situated himself between her open legs and cradled her thighs in his hands.

Elena hissed in pleasure as a digit entered her core, quickly thrusting in and out of her tightness. "You're wet," Damon groaned, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She whimpered as he pushed another finger into her wet heat, changing the rhythm of his pumping digits until she was falling over the edge with a loud moan of his name. Before she could come down from her high, he quickly thrust his length into her, moaning as her inner walls contracted around him.

She arched her hips into his, accepting each and every one of his deep thrusts as he brought them to their peaks. Their kisses turned hungry as their climaxes approached until their tongues were duelling ferociously.

"More," she whimpered, at the edge of her orgasm but not quite reaching it. He snuck his hand between their writhing bodies and rubbed her clit in slow circles until she came undone beneath him. A few seconds later, he came with a loud groan as her sex milked him dry.

"Wow," he panted as he rolled off of her sweaty body. Her happy giggle broke the air and soon they were laughing excitedly together. He cupped her cheek in his hand as their gazes locked.

"You're looking at me like that, again," she smiled, fingering the hair at the nape of his neck.

"That's because, you're all I ever wanted." Elena grinned at his words before she rolled onto his chest and pulled him in for a long kiss.

_That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me._

* * *

_Leave a review! Reviews make for a happy writer which leads to more stories! Amy xo  
_


End file.
